Lordo, Son of Eragon
by DoomDestroyerMaster
Summary: ALL CHAPERS UP! Expect Lordo The Blod the sequal to this coming soon. R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

The stars above Lordo son of Eragon twinkled into the night. He the pirate hunter looked down the cliff, that supposed killed his own father but maybe no. Then all of a sudden a shadowed man walked by the clifside and then said "Who Are You Why Are You Doing Here". Lordo was frozen and then mubled "You Killed My Fathers"and took a sword out and then stabed the Shade. He felt to his knees blood dribbling all over. Then Lordo whiped his sword and said "That was for my Father" and gotted back on the road to home.

"You late" called his wife and then finished cooking. "I was reading" Lordo Lied and then fallowed wife to table and eat supper. Lordos wife saw the sword in back of his shirt and then she said "No really what happened" "Its about father" said Lordo and then his wife disintergreated into tears. Lordo said and cried to but didnt know he was being watches into the eyes of a ninja. Then The ninja lept down and grabed lordo and then took him away where he trown into a cell deep deep underground. Lordo fought back at first but then saw there were lots of ninjas that took him and gave up.

A hour later a ninja came in and gave him some molded bread and then Lordo he ate the molded bread but he didnt like the molded bread so he just tosses it into a corner and weighted and then said "Those was some bad breads". A hour later again a ninja came in with the Shade lordo stabed and then lordo said "No I killed you remember?" but the shadowed man had him beated instead and left him all bloody and cold. Lordo said "Oh the pain" but then all the ninjas just got madder and then the boss said, "Well We're Just Having A Good Time Beating You Over" and then they all started beating him.

Finaly a ninjas came in, with Lordos wifes head on a platter and then Lordo just said "Nooooo" but came up with a plans to get out instead. He would stab the ninja gaurding his cells and run out. So Lordo gotted his sword and then found a place to stab the ninja but oh he was just to slow and then the ninja turned around and called for help. Lordo killed him and put on the ninjas close and then put his one close on the dead ninja so it looked like the real ninja killed Lordo. Lordo then runs trough the prison and then he says, "I Killed The Prisoner." to the gards. The Shade came in with a knife and said "I Wanted Too Kill Him Myself" and sent the ninja after Lordo. Lordo doged the axe and follwed the trail back home wheir his wife always weighted for him. But now she was dead and not able to wait for Lordo. Lordo got on the porch and looked at sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

Lordo watched the sun set but then a ninja came out of nowhere with a axe and then the ninja he just tosses it at Lordo and then Lordo he doges it. Then he grabes for his sword in back of his shirt and trows it at the ninjas. Lordo misses and hit a treebranch which fall over crashing out of the aiur. Now Lordo has no weapons and is against a ninja he has a sword and a hammer put away and also has two other weapons. Then the ninja he chases after Lordo who fell in the well by their home. Lordo clims up out of the well and starts fihgting the ninja with all he has but no the ninja has a hammer that pulls it out and starts wacking at Lordo who tries for the sword but oh he just misses.

Then ninja flings his hammer at Lordo who catches it and sais, "Who Are You. Who Sent You. And Why Are You Doing Here." The ninja Edwardo doesnt speek at first. "My Name Is Edwardo I Was Sent By Shade Who Killed You Father" he caches his breadth. Lordo sais "Okay" and lets him go.

Meanwhile the ninja comes back to the Shades lair and is Beaten for not killing Lordo son of Eragon. Meanwhile Lordo he gotted ready to go and kill the Shade and got on his horse to ride to the lair of the evil Shade. On his way he fights many battles against the bad gais who are mean and all full of evilness. Then he reached the door to the Shades lair and knocked. The Shade he opened it and says, "I Have Been Weighting For You" and he summons a horse and then they both start fighting against each other on hoarses. Lordo gotted tired after fighting for so long but then the Shade leeps onto a piece of rock over lava and Lordos horse jumps on it and then they both started frighting over the fire.

The Shade had his sword pointed at Lordo whos hoarse fell in the lava and bruned to death. Then Edwardo came out of nowhere with a sword and wacked the Shade with it who fell in the lava and bruned to. Then Lordo sais "Thanks" and then Edwardo sais "Now we haft to got out of here" annd summons a bridge to get out. Lordo sayed "How Did You Do It" and Edwardo he just shrugs and walks off out of the lair. Lordo said "Whatever" and walked out to. Little did they knows that they were being watches into the eyes of...another ninja


	3. Chapter 3

The ninja leep down and start fighting the two Lordo and Edwardo. Then Lordo said "This Is Fun" and then Edwardo says "Yes It Is" and then another ninja came out of nowhere and teamed up with the other ninja and then they both started fighting Lordo and Edwardo. Lordo gotted his rope and he tied it too some chains and then he said "Get On And Tosses That Heavy Sword" and then Edwardo did and they both swunged off the rope and got to a ledge.

They went through a door and found a key and Lordo he picked up the key and said "Okay" and then they both sent through another door. They used there keys to open the doors and left the lair of the evil Shade. They set up camp by a tree when suddenly two ninjas came out of nowhere. Lordo sayed "Why Are All These Ninjas Trieing To Kill Us All Of A Sudden" and then Edwardo he said "I Dont Know" and then Lordo said "Okay" and they both start fighting the ninjas. Edwardo takes out his hammer and he whacks the ninja and then Lordo takes out a sword and he stabs the other ninja.

After the fight Lordo queschions the ninja Edwardo wacked and the ninja he said "The Shades Father Durza Sent Me For Revenge Against You" and then Lordo said "I Thought My Father Eragon Killed That Man" and then the ninja said "He Came Back To Life" and then Lordo said "Oh" and let the ninja free this time. Lordo said "Now We Must Fight Durza And These Ninjas Will Stop Try9ing To Kill Us I Hope Unless One Of Them Says "Okay Who Cares Lets Just Kill Lordo and Edwardo Anyway" And They All Get Togehter And Try To Fight Us" and then Edwardo said "I Hope That Doesnt Happen" and then they both fell asleep.

When Lordo woke up he discoverd that they were in a ninjas camp and that theyd both bin captured. Edwardo said "Oh No Not This Again" when a ninja came to the camp and he dropped some logs into the fire and started beating them. Lordo reached for his sword and finded out that it wasnt there. Lordo said "Where Is My Sword?" and then the ninja he said "We Took It" and then started beating Lordo some more. Will they be rescued or will they be beaten to death? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

So Lordo was being beating by the ninja when suddenly the ninja had to go look for more wood. So Lordo said "Lets Run Away" and then Edwardo said "No" and then Lordo said "Why" an then Edwardo said "Because Hell Just Catch Us Again And Beat Us Evan Harder" and Then Lordo said "Okay But I Will Look In His Bags For Wepons" and then Edwardo said "Okay". Then Lordo loked in the bag and finded a weird looking green rock but no wepons. Lordo said "What This Is" and then Edwardo said "I Do Not Know" so Lordo just hold it and he no telling the Edwardo that he was gonna kepe it.

A Hour Later the ninja came with a hammer and he was just about to beat Lordo with it when all of a suden this green creature came out of the egg and brethed fire at the ninja who fell down deaded. Lordo said "I Will Name You Emeraldo" and then Edwardo said "That Is A Dragon" and then Lordo said "I Know It Is A Dragon. He Will Help Us Defeet Durza And Return Peace To This Magical Land" and they set off to find Durzas lair.

After a bunch of days Emeraldo grew to be this huge dragon as Lordo and Edwardo keep jorneying. Lordo said "Now We Can Ride Him" so they both gotted on the dragon and flew to the Durza base which was in the mountains. In front of the door to Durzas base was 2 ninjas. _Let Me Breath Fire On Them _suad Emeraldo and then Lordo said "Okay" so the dragon kiled the ninjas and Lordo Edwardo and Emeraldo gotted into Durzas base of evilness and dark.

After meintaining through all the rooms Lordo said "This Must Be Durzas Room" so they went in. They went in and say Druza with his red dragon. Durza and Lordo started swordfighting and Edwardo watched and Emeraldo and the other dragon foughted each other. Then Lordo tried stabing off Durzas head but he just disintergreated into darkness and disapeared. Then Durzas dragon disapeard to. Then Edwardo said "Oh I Forgot To Say You Half To Stabe A Shade In The Heart To Kill It Or Else It Disapears!" and then Lordo said "Damnit" and they got back on the dragon and flew off to serch for Evil Shade Durza.


	5. Chapter 5

Lordo Edwardo and of coarse Emeraldo stoped by a village on their way serching for Durzas Secret lair and questions the vilagers. One of them say "No I Do Not Know What You Want With This Durza So Pleez Go Away" and then they did and went to bye horses because Emeraldo was gotting tired of carrying them everywhere. So Lordo and Edwardo went horserideing across the countryside and came too Hadarack Desert where they bot a lot of food to eat on their weigh.

After traveling for a lot of time Edwardo said "I Wonder Where This Durza Is" then like fifty ninjas came out of nowhere and fought the two of them. Edwardo take out his hammer and through it and it richochayed off a wall and hit a bunch of ninjas. Then Lordo took out his sword and started stabing all the ninjas one by one. Finally after a few minutes they were all dead but one who Lordo questioned. Lordo questioned, "Where Is Durza" and then the ninja he just said "I Dont Know" and then Edwardo said "Yes You Do So Tell Us" and the ninja just said "No" so Lordo started beating him until the ninja sais "OK Ill Tell You But First I Want You To Go To Uru Baen And Deliver This Parsel To Antonio Hes The Guy Who Works At The Bar In The East Side Of Town".

So Lordo and Edwardo horserided to Uru Baen with Emeraldo above them until they gotted to the main geit. Lordo said "Let Us In" and then the gaitkeeper said "You Cannot Pass" and then Lordo said "Let Us In" and then the gaitkeeper said "Okay" and they got in. They found the bar in the east side of town and Lordo speaked to the bartender and said "I Want Too Speek To Antonio I Belive He Works Here" and then a guy carrying a mug came out of nowhere and said "I Am Antonio What Do You Want" so Lordo gave him the parsel and the bartender sais "Aha! Dimitrius Sayed Woever Gaved Antonio This Parsel Would Have Too Be Killed!" and then Lordo said "Damn it Was A Trick" but then the bartender said "Well Sinse Your Here We Might As Well Have A Bit Of Fun And Beat You Before We Kill You".

Edwardo steped in and said "Ive Been Beaten Enough Times Thees Last Days So Pleez Let Us Go" but then the bartender said "No" so Lordo and Edwardo took out there sword and their hammer and fought Antonio and the evil Bartender because they didnt want to be beated another tiem.Lordo stabed the bartender but Edwardo and Antonio had a real fight. First Edwardo tried wacking Antonio with the hammer but missed. Then Antionio took his sword out and trys to stab Edwardo with it when all of a sudden Lordo came out of nowhere with his sword and stabed Antonio. "Now We Will Queschun Them" said Edwardo and Lordo gotted ready to do some questioning.


	6. Chapter 6

After the barfight Lordo questioned Antonio and evil Bartender. Lordo questioned "Who Is Dimitrius. Where He Is? And Where Can We Find Durza" The bartendersayed "Dimitrius Is The Ninja Who Gave You The Parsel Hes Probably Somewhere Out Of Town Right Now. And Durza He Hes..." and then out of nowhere Edwardo was looking out the window and sais "Look" and then Lordo did and it was some ninjas dresses in armors and helmets to! Lordo And Edwardo hid upstares in a closet and the ninjas came in the examine the bar but didnt go upstairs because they didnt think there was any people there. But then when they saw Lordo and Edwardo wasnt downsteirs they looked upstairs and Lordo and Edwardo had to jump out a window and lucky there was a stack of hey under the window.While Lordo was in Uru Baen he also gotted a knew wife who he beat and left in a cottage while he and Edwardo jorneyed.

A Hour Later they was horserideing away from the Uru Baen looking for Dimitrius so they could question him to. Mean while back at the bar the boss of the ninjas said "He Is Not Here What Was All The Fuss About" and sinse Antonio knocked out from the stab the bartender had too say "I Do Knot Know They Were Here A Second Ago" and then one of the ninjas counted "84, 85, 86..." but then the bartender said "No Its True Is True!! Look" and he pointed to Antonios wound and the boss of the ninjas looked closerly. Then he said "Oh That Is The Work Of A Realy Powerful Sword Aalright? Okay We Belive You We Will Go Serch For This Lordo You Speak Off" and they let the bartender go and left the crime seen.

Meanwhile Lordo Edwardo and Emeraldo the dragon found Dimitrius sleaping in a whole. Lordo punches him to wake him up and said "You Liar You Tricked Us! Tell Us Were Durza Is And I Might Let You Go" and then Dimitrius mubled "I Dont Know" and Edwardo said "Tell Us Or We Beat You Again" and Dimitrius swolowed and said "No" and was betten once more. While they were beating him a bunch of armor ninjas came out of nowhere they had swords and axes some were evan horserideing to!

Lordo said "Oh No" and then Edwardo said "Time For Us To Show Them All We Have" and he fired a beam of light at the ninjas and then Lordo said "Wow so you can realy do magic" and then Edwardo said "Yes I Can" and then Lordo said "Cool" and then Edwardo said "Now Its Not The Time For Complints!!" and then Lordo said "Okay But Teach Me Too Do Magic Later On Plz" and then Edwardo sais "Okay I Will Teach You Too Do Magic Later On" and he killed the last of the ninjas. After the crazy battle Lordo said "Okay Now Teach Me To Do That" and then Edwardo said"Okay Plz Say _retiuop newiup ura _And You Will Do It" and then Lordo did and the light came out a whole lot of it but he used to much power and fell over on the ground unconshous because he was all out of energy. Then Edwardo saw that Lordo acsidently killed Dimitrius and yelled "Nooooooooooooo" realy loudly so that even the dead ninjas who were going to Hell to meat the Devil culd here.


	7. Chapter 7

Lordo waked up and saw Edwardo and his horse wasnt their and cirsed "Dammit". So he got on his dragon Emeraldo and flew up and serched for Edwardo who wasnt there and then out of nowhere a

So Lordo was flying when sudenly he heard a noise and looked down and it was Dimitrius's body who was dead. Then he looked up and saw Durzas dragon all on its lonesome coming right there way! Lordo and Emeraldo doged to the side when a arrow came out of nowhere and hit Lordo in the side and he fell off. He waked up again and saw that he was in a ninjas camp again and said all out loud "NO I HAVE BEEN CAPTURE BY NINJA!" and fell in the ground all funny-like. Then 4 ninjas came out of the tent and started beating Lordo hard. Then Lordo looked up and the boss of the ninjas taking of his hood and Lordo saw it was Edwardo! Lordo said "What Have You Did I Thought You Was On My Side" and then Edwardo said "You Killed Dimitrius He Was Are Only Chance Of Finding Durza So I Decided What The Hell To Join A Ninja Gang?" and then Lordo said "Cant We Just Question These Here Ninjas?" and then Edwardo said "Yah Your Right" and took out his hammer and beated the other ninjas with it and then freed Lordo.

Lordo and Edwardo questioned the first ninja and he said "I Dont Know Who This Durza Is" so they bet him and asked the secund ninja who say "Go Ahead And Beat Me I Dont Care" so Edwardo took out his hammer and smashed his fingers and started beating him to. Mean while Lordo questioned the other ninja and asked to him, "Okay No Funny Talk Tell Me Where Durza Is" and then the ninja said "No" and then Lordo took out his sword and said "Okay I Will Kill You If You Dont Tell Me So Tell Me Now" but the ninja he just said "No" and Lordo gotted ready to stab him but he thinked to himself _No I Cant Do It _and dropped the swordwhen all of a sudden the ninja picked it up and tried hitting Lordo with it who catched it in his bear hands and said "It Is No Use So Pleaz Let Go" and then the ninja did and then he said "Okay But I Still Wont Tell You Where Durza is" Lordo was mad and killed the ninja anyway.

Mean While Durza in his lair got the news that Lordo was still alive and running. He said "Dammit" and then said to his servants"Get All The Ninjas You Have And Have Them Destroy Lordo And His Little Gang At Once!" and the boss of the ninjas said "Yes Pleez" and went to got the ninjas who was sleeping in there comfy hey beds.

Mean while Edwardo was beating the second ninja who all of a sudden copphed and said "Okay Go The The Spine That Is Where You Will Find Durza" and then Lordo said "Whos Spine My Spine?" and then Edwardo laffed and said "Very Funny He Meant To Say The Spine Like The Mountains" and then Lordo said "Oh" and they let the two alive ninjas free. Then they drink some water and started horserideing to The Spine with Emeraldo above them again.


	8. Chapter 8

Lordo and Edwardo was horserideing to The Spine when all of a sudden Emeraldo said _Give me meat _and then Edwardo tosses him some meat. Mean while a bunch of ninjas who Durza sent to kill Lordo and Edwardo were walking on the road and one of them said "Let Us Sleep" and then another one said "Sleep Is For Babies Ninjas Will Walk All Night If They Half Too" so that was the end of the argument and they kept walcking. Then out of nowhere Lordo Edwardo and Emeraldo came into the eyes of all the ninjas and the boss said "Attack" and then the ninjas did and it was this whole big crazy war.

Emeraldo breathed fire on the ninjas and meanwhile Edwardo and Lordo was using magic on the ninjas but oh there were to many for them. Then out of nowhere the Varden came and they all started helping Lordo out. They destroyed the ninjas togehter and got through all the crowd and were almost to The Spine Emeraldo could even see it over the clouds when out of nowhere Durzas dragon came and him and Emeraldo fighted over the air. Mean while Lordo was swordfighting when a sword came out of nowhere and he looked and it was the boss of the Varden and the boss he said "Lordo I Name Thee Lordo The Blod" and then Lordo the Blod said "Okay" and kept fighting.

Mean while Emeraldo and the red dragon kept fighting and then it started reigning. As Lordo and the Varden fouht through the crowd they saw the ocean and Edwardo said "Look" and it was some pirate ships. Lordo questioned "Is it going to help us or no" when all of a sudden it fired a bowling ball at them and Lordo doged but it was too late and it hit Edwardo whos arm fell off. Edwardo said "Oh No I Will Have To Get A Bandaid For This" and then a Varden soldeer came out of nowhere with a bandaid and said "Here" and then Edwardo put it on and he was all better and said "Thanks" and then he said "What is your name" and then the solder said "Antonio" and then Edwardo said "No It Can Not Be" And Tried Running Away when all of a sudden Durzas dragon picked him up and flung him into the air and also caught him.

Lordo said "No" and got on Emeraldo and flew up to fight the dragon and then noticed Edwardo was flying the dragon just fine and then Lordo thought if he is doing magic but then the dragon charged after him. Lordo with Emeraldo and Edwardo with the red dragon! They foughted over the air when finaly they came down to this wet rock gotted off there dragons and started swordfighting. Edwardo said "You Have Gotted Better" when all of a sudden Lordo realised he had been possesed by Durza!


	9. Chapter 9

Lordo the Blod said "You Have Been Posessed By Durza" and then Edwardo said "How Did You Know That" and then Lordo said "Uhhh Because Your Active All Weird" and then they started swordfighting like crazy again. Then they both charged there powers and fired at each other Lordo did a white one and Edwardo did a red one and they both hit eachother and then they flew back and hit walls. Lordo said "Ow" and gotted up to fight again. Edwardo got up to and they charged at eachother slashing all over like cats with daggers.

Meanwhile The Varden got to the Pirate ships and Antonio secretly leaps onto the mein ship and said to Pirate Commando "Sir It Is Working Durza Posessed Edwardo And Now They Are Fighting Each Other" and then Pirate Commando said "Good Now Spy More So We Find Out There Knewest Weapon" and Antonio left to find out the weapons. Mean while some of the Varden soldeers were using machine guns! Antonio finded this out and went back to the Pirate Comando to tell him to this news. Pirate Commando said "Okay Capture Lordo and we will beat him and also posess him and give him a machine gun and send him agenst the Vardens main bace.

Meanwhile Lordo was gotting tired of swordfighting Edwardo when all of a sudden Antonio came out of nowhere and Lordo yelled "No Not You" and was knocked out put in a bag beaten tortured carried away to the pirate ship possesed given a machine gun and beaten some more.

While Lordo was on the pirate ship he thought to himself "They Think I Am Posessed But Realy I Am Not And Will Kill Them When They Lest Expect It What A Great Plans!" Little did he knows that Durza was realy controlling him...


	10. Chapter 10: Pirated

Lordo the Blod knew his tiem had come. He find his newest weapon which he was using against the pirates against them. In this, he could fail no. He didn't has much tiem, but he know he needs to kill them before they got to the main bace. Sometimes he wondered,"How Is The Bace Ready?" but this time he knew. he knows that it was tiem, and he made it go. "Lordo Stop." Said Pirate Commando. "No Pirate Commando!!! i wont do!" then he makes the machine gun goes. and all the pirate monsters mde dead.

After the battle is over, he walked over to the main cottage, and founded his knew wife, then he knew it was time to qwit his war and he also knows how to maek the bace stop.

10 Months Later

Lordo gotted up from bed went to the mailbox and read "We Are Still Alive Come And Fight Us At Same Plase As Last Time Plz"

-Signed Edwardo and Durza

Lordo yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" with so much power and even all the dead pirate ninjas in Hell could be hear him for he was very loud as he said all this. Lordo gotted angry and beated his knew wife out of anger and gotted on the dragon and flu away to fight the demonic duo.


	11. Chapter 11: Final Batle

Lordo gotted of Emeraldo with the sword and a machine gun but the machine gun borke when he got of the dragon and he wasnt able too use it. Edwardo said "We Have Been Waiting" and then Lordo said "Yes I Know" and then Durza came out of nowhere and said "Lordo Drop Your Weapons And Come Over Here So We Can Beat You Down And Do What Ever Else We Want With You So That Your At A Disadvantaj When We Fight" and then Lordo said "What" and then Durza said "Lordo Drop Your Weapons And Come Over Here So We Can Beat You Down And Do What Ever Else We Want With You So That Your At A Disadvantaj When We Fight" and then Lordo said "Okay" dropeed his weapons and came on over to be bet.

They beated Lordo and after a hour gave him back a sword and they beginned to fight like crazy. First Lordo cut of Edwardos arm and then his knew wife came outta nowhere and went up to Lordo and Lordo acsidently cut off her arm to and apologised "Oops Im Sorry" and continued swordfighting and then Durza and Lordo started fighting to the doom because Lordo acsidently deaded Edwardo when he also sliced his knew wife.

So Durza gotted on his dragon and Lordo did to and the too dragons foughted at each other until one of them who was Durzas dragon got sleepy and went too bed. Mean while Lordo and Durza was still fighting when a sword came out of nowhere and it was from the skeleton of one of the pirate ninjas who was walking around for no reason. Lordo said "Help Me" and the skeleton said "No" and wacked Lordo on the head knocking him down on over.

Lordo waked up and saw he was in a dungeon that was like the one he went to ten months ago exsept this one was darker and scarier. Lordo was beaten for ten hours strate and then taken out in a chamber to be executed but then he casted a spell and the chamber blew up and Durza was there so he died to. When Lordo got out of the dungeon he was cry because he would never saw his old wife again and he didnt like the knew one so he would never got to have babies. So Lordo went back home, gotted on the porch and looked at the sunset.

Meanwhile Durzas head was soreing into the air when all of a sudden it landed in the ocean. Pirate Commando and his crew of pirate ninjas saw it and then Antonio said "That Is Durzas Head" and then Pirate Commando said "Yes It Is" and then Antonio he said "Can I take it" and then Pirate Comando said "Yes You Can" and sent a bunch of pirates down into the water to got it. Antonio grabed for it out of there hands and said "I Will Use This To Clone Durza And He Will Rule The World With Us Here Pirates!" and then Pirate Commando said "Good Idea" and Antonio weant to do it.END


End file.
